Ares/Prime
Ares is the first Online Battle season rewards character. He cannot be unlocked, and can only be obtained in limited quantities by ranking high in his online season(s). Eliting him thus takes a long time and cannot be done with Power Credits. With Ares dealing high amounts of damage and having a deadly passive, it's no wonder he's been held back for the longest time and is highly sought after in multiplayer seasons. Strategy Ares Prime is a character with decently high base damage and a deadly special 2, God Smack, that shocks his target for 10 seconds, thus making the whole enemy team lose their ability to block. If God Smack disables blocking, other opponents will also be unable to block, even if the previous opponent is knocked out subsequent to (but not directly by) the use of God Smack, or if they tag in by themselves. If God Smack itself deals the knockout blow, the block disable will not be passed to the next opponent. If the opponent is knocked out from Ares' basic attacks and God Smack is used right away on the next character that tags in, the special itself will miss, but the block-disable effect will be applied to that character. Ares' SP1 has an extremely slow animation, making it easy to block and further encouraging the use of his very powerful SP2, which can be made even deadlier with gears that boost his SP2 damage as well as his signature gear which synergizes well with his high base damage. With the introduction of the Tantu Totem, Ares has become an even more dangerous foe than ever, as tagging in would give him a bar of power which aids him in reaching his Special 2 a lot more often as well as being able to use it again in rapid succession if it is able to knock out an opponent or if the opponent took no damage. Interactions Good With *'Batgirl/Prime': Grants one bar of starting power makes him closer to unleashing God Smack. If he is also equipped with Ra's Al Ghul Scimitar, he can instantly unleash his powerful SP2. *'The Joker/The Killing Joke': Best third member for the line up above. *'Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad': Her special 2 includes an extra trick that can immediately give him one bar of power. *'Lex Luthor/Krypto': Aids with his low health. *'Batman, Cyborg, Hawkgirl, and other characters who can STUN with special attacks': If Ares triggers his passive, the opponents' inability to block makes it easier for Batman, Cyborg, Hawkgirl, et cetera to score a STUN with their slow SP1s.￼ *'The Flash/Metahuman': If both Ares and The Flash's passives activate, then The Flash will have an even easier time drilling away at his opponents since they would be unable to block. Good Against *'Raven, Green Lantern/John Stewart, Shazam/New 52, The Flash/Elseworld, Bane' etc: Ares' special 2 is a one-hit unblockable nuke, making cards whose abilities trigger at low health ineffective against him. *'Static/Prime, Wonder Woman/Regime, Superman/Godfall', Green Arrow/Prime: Their passives cannot activate if Ares's SP2 is unblockable. Furthermore, if they survive his SP2, they are unable to block for a period of time, unable to make use of their passives. *'Solomon Grundy/Boss': His powerful Special 2 is one-shot and the damage from it won't do much to Grundy's passive, as it relies on hits '''rather than damage. Countered By *Doomsday/Containment, '''Solomon Grundy/Regime, Solomon Grundy/Prime, Hawkgirl/Blackest Night, and the Fourth World Set: Revival effects are always effective against single-hit high-burst damage. However, Ares' passive will still apply and render them unable to block. *'The Flash/Blackest Night': When equipped with anything that allows resurrection or paired with Hawkgirl/Blackest Night, Flash would be able to soak up his entire SP2 and gain back full health, although his block would still be disabled. *'Harley Quinn': While not immediately apparent, Harley's special 2 runs in real time, allowing her to stall for several seconds while the block disable ticks down. *'Mother Box': Characters equipped with it have a chance to avoid Ares' infamous special 2. If he is the starting character and geared with Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar and/or teamed with Batgirl/Prime (this gear/teammate combination being the only one that allows him to unleash a God Smack at the start of a match and also being very popular), then the gear will also drain his power if equipped on any character on the opposing team. *'Batman/Dawn of Justice', The Flash/Reverse Flash, Superman/Injustice 2, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth: All four have a chance of avoiding both God Smack and his passive, although Reverse Flash can mitigate the damage from the special, but not Ares' passive. *'Superman/Blackest Night': Superman's passive protects himself and his Blackest Night teammates from Ares's Unblockable Special 2, also negating the block-disable effect. *'Power Drain characters', such as Nightwing and Lex Luthor. *'Catwoman/Batman Ninja:' Her massive power drain on basic attacks will prevent Ares from using his SP2. And in the event that he does use his SP2, Catwoman's KO evasion gives her a second chance at life. Abilities Here are Ares' abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Previously, if God Smack knocks out an opponent, the block disable will be passed on the next opponent that tags in, but this functionality has been removed by the 2.6 update and now it will not affect the next opponent. *As of the 2.7 update, his passive has been somewhat restored; if God Smack KOs the opponent, the block disable will not transfer to the next opponent. If it does not KO, however, all opponents will be incapable of blocking for the normal 10 seconds; even if the affected character tags out, the next character will still be unable to block until it wears off. *Ares is the last character to have a 1-hit SP2 (without counting Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight and Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad due to the unique nature of their SP2). *If the opponent is able to survive his Super Move, the arrows from the animation would still be stuck into the opponent for a couple more seconds afterwards. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Prime characters Category:Online season rewards Category:1-hit special 2 Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Block Disable Category:Console Skin